free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Original Drama ～Haruka
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #e0f3f9 |CD name = Duet CD Original Drama |previous = Original Drama ～Rin & Rei～ |next = - |current track = Original Drama ～Haruka & Rin～ }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image= |cast = Haruka Nanase(CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki) Rin Matsuoka(CV: Mamoru Miyano) |script = Masahiro Yokotani |sound director = Youta Tsuruoka |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = March 19, 2014 |album = Character Song Duet Series 004 |tracks = |price = |length = |episodes = }} Original Drama ～Haruka & Rin～ is the third track of Vol.4 Haruka Nanase & Rin Matsuoka character song duet CD of the Free! anime. It is an audio drama feauturing Haruka Nanase (CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki) and Rin Matsuoka (CV: Mamoru Miyano). It was released on March 19, 2014. Video Translation Rin：Hey, Haru. Thanks for lending me the bath first. Haruka：Sure. Rin：Huh? …Did Makoto go home already? Haruka：He said he had to put Ren and Ran to sleep. The extra T-shirts are in there. Pick whichever you want. Rin：Oh, thanks. the drawer, pulls up a shirt Yeaaaaah, what the hell is this? Haruka：It’s the Northern Stoplit Loosy-kun T-shirt. Wearing that to sleep will help you to sleep deeply, as if you were at the bottom of the ocean. Rin：As usual, you make no sense. [pauses] By the way… that thing you had in the bath… Haruka：The loofah? Rin No. Haruka：[thinks] The Essential™ shampoo? Rin：No! That ornament… you know, the dolphin one. Haruka：Oh, that. Rin：It’s the one you got from Iwatobi SC, right? I can’t believe you still have that. Haruka：You got one, too. Rin：Y–Yeah… It disappeared somewhere. HARU: I see. Rin：Well, I can’t bring useless stuff like that to Samezuka’s dorms, anyway. Haruka：… [doesn't comment] Is it okay that you don’t go back to your dorm tonight? Rin：Yeah, I got permission to spend the night off-campus. Haruka：I wasn’t expecting you to be sleeping over. Rin：It’s been a long time since I was last in your house. But… around Not only is that dolphin ornament there, your room is still the same as I remember! [laughs] You really haven’t changed. Haruka：The futon’s over there. Lay it out yourself. Rin：…Are you even listening to me? Haruka：Or do you want to sleep together in the bed again like old times? Rin：LISTEN TO ME! [sighs] Being your double act has made me hungry. This is your fault. Haruka：Don’t blame me. Let’s eat something then. Just so you know, there’s no meat here. Rin：What do you have then? Haruka：Ma– Rin：Besides mackerel. Haruka：…Nothing. Rin：What kind of a house is this? I don’t care, just make something. Makoto mentioned that you’re good at cooking. Haruka：I’m only as good as the average person. All right then, let’s go downstairs. x x x Rin：Hey, mackerel miso! Looks good. Time to eat– bites IT’S SALTY! What the heck is this? Did you mix up the sugar with salt? Haruka：This is one of the dishes that Makoto failed at making the other day. Rin：Then don’t feed it to me! Haruka：It’s perfect when you eat it with ten bowls of rice. Rin：That’s not good! Feed me something normal! x x x Rin：[puts down chopsticks and sighs] That was great! Thanks for the food. Japanese food is nice once in awhile. The next time I come here, I’ll cook you something. Haruka：You can cook? Rin：Yeah, when I was abroad I had to cook for myself. So, I can manage the basics… Hey, you have cookbooks. And… [dryly] They’re all about mackerel. Man, you’ve got a really biased repertoire… Hmm? This is… Haruka：Our elementary school’s graduation album. Rin：Oh, this brings me back… Hey, we wrote essays that were published in here, didn’t we? [flips through the pages] Ah. [snickers] “Water is alive.” Haruka：! Rin：“Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack.” [laughs] Haruka：… Rin：[laughing] What are you trying to sound all contemplative for? Haruka：Hey, don’t read other people’s essays! [grabs the book, turns the page] Rin：Ah! …Hey, Haru! Haruka：“My Shining.” Rin：Eh? Haruka：“Iwatobi Elementary School is irreplaceable to me.” Rin：Gahh! Haruka：“The sparkling windows, the fluttering butterflies weaving their way through the school garden.” Rin：[tries to grab the book] You asshole– Haruka：“All of it dazzles and makes me shining!” Rin：Don’t read it out loud! Haruka：“That is where I also found my other Shining.” Rin：HARU! [still grabbing for the book] HARU! Haruka：“If we are able to fly together, than a sea of light that spreads out endlessly–” Rin：STOP IT, DAMN IT! x x x Rin：Oh. Thanks for pulling out the futon. Haruka：You didn’t bring your pillow? Rin：As if I would. Haruka：Will you be able to get to sleep? Rin：Don’t make fun of me. Haruka：Are you leaving early tomorrow morning? Rin：I’ll be waking up at 6 to go for a jog before I go. If I miss even a day’s training, it affects my performance. Haruka：Then I’ll run with you. Rin：[laughs] Okay. Good night then. Haruka：I’m turning off the light. Rin：Mmhm. [Haru turns off the light and walks to his bed] Rin：Hmm? Haruka：What? Rin：…I see a book under your bed. Haruka：That’s…! Rin：[grinning, reaches towards the book] Haru! Even you read stuff like this, huh? Haruka：[blocks him] STOP, THAT’S…! Rin：What, are you embarrassed? Haruka：I’m not embarrassed… Rin：Then what’s the problem? Haruka：… Rin：…All right, I won’t look at it. Relax. [flops back onto the futon] Haruka：… [slowly lies back down in bed] Rin：By the way… you haven’t taken a bath yet, have you… Go take one. Haruka：No. I’ll do it in the morning. [pause] Rin：Have you gone to the bathroom? Haruka：I don’t want to. [pause] Rin：[giggles] What, are you that worried about leaving me alone here? Don’t worry, I absolutely will not look at that book right there underneath your bed. Haruka：… Rin：C’mon, don’t be so embarrassed. All guys have books like that under their beds. Haruka：Really? Rin：Yeah. Haruka：I see… Then, Rin, does that include you? Rin：No comment on that. Haruka：…You dodged the question. Rin：[yawns] I’m gonna sleep now. Haruka：Okay… Good night. [Rin turns over and eventually makes light snoring noises] Haruka：…Rin? Are you asleep? [silence] Haruka：I’ll go take a bath. [Haru quietly walks out of the room] Rin：[quietly giggles] You fell for it, Haru. Now, while I still can– Haruka：HEY. Rin：Wah?! I thought you were taking a bath! Haruka：I forgot my underwear. Rin：Don’t forget your underwear! Haruka：Why have you got your hand shoved underneath my bed? Rin：I’m helping you look for your underwear. Haruka：You’re not fooling anyone. Don’t touch that book. Rin：[pulls out the book] Yeah, right. Haruka：Give that back! Rin：Nope! Haruka：Give that back! Rin：Haru, what are you getting all upset for? That only makes me want to see it more! I’m definitely gonna have a look! Haruka：Rin! Cut it out! Rin：[walking across the room] It’s so dark here, I can’t see anything! Gotta turn on the light! Haruka：S–Stop! [Rin turns on the light] Haruka：!!! Rin：…Haru… you… Haruka：… Rin：“Monthly Issue of Japan’s Famous Mineral Springs and Me”… Haruka：… Rin：And it comes with a free DVD enclosed… Haruka：I’m not lending it to you. Rin：I don’t want it. [laughs, then sighs] This just got really stupid all of a sudden. I’m going to bed. Haruka：Then… I’ll go take a bath. Just to be clear, that book is really rare. You can’t find it anywhere anymore. If you insist that much on looking at it though, I can be convinced to– Rin：JUST GO ALREADY. x x x [Haru quietly enters his bedroom. RIN is sleeping] Haruka：[smiles] Good night, Rin. x x x Haruka：Want to run along the coast? Rin：Sure. [pause] Rin：Hey, Haru. Haruka：Hm? Rin：Well… Thing is, I remembered. [awkwardly] Gou put it up for display in our front hall. The dolphin ornament. Haruka：! Rin：I’m going ahead! [runs off] Haruka：…Haha.Translation by onkeikun Translator's Notes “Ookuchin-hosoe-son” (オオクチンホソエソン, translated here “Northern Stoplit Loosy”) is a parody of the name of the real “Ookuchi-hoshie-so” (オオクチホシエソ, Northern Stoplight Loosejaw), altared to make it sound more cutesy. It’s referring to a character in the game that Haruka mentions in the first FrFr! Reference Navigation |color2 = #e0f3f9 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Vol.4 Haruka Nanase & Rin Matsuoka